Jarry oneshot
by sweet angel love music
Summary: Just oneshot of them being friend or being in a relationship
1. Christmas Wish

Christmas Wish

Summary: The gang is all getting together to celebrate Christmas. Jerry has a certain wish that a certain brunette will be his.

Rated k+

Jerry P.O.V.

It was Christmas already and Jack and his family are hosting a Christmas party for us. I never told anybody, but I have a crush on Jack. Yup, I am in love with my best friend. My family arrived second beside Jack's other family. I already see Kai and Jack…huh talking without once fighting. I see Jack laugh at something he said. Jack and Kai were working on the decoration.

"Need help" I heard my mom say.

"Oh yes, there is a lot of stuff to do" I heard someone said. "Stop being OVERLY dramatic Sis. Geez" Kai said.

I watch Jack laugh, but stop when she glare at them.

Jack: Come down, we can finish. Geez

Even his voice sound hot. It was relaxed and just plain beautiful.

Jack: Jerry! Jerry! JERRY!

Me: huh…what…oh…h…hey Jack

Jack: I was wondering if you can help me get some stuff, so Kristen doesn't get work that Kai and I are going. When that needs to be done. He said while pointing at while telling me.

Me: Oh…sure

Jack: come on

We went down the stairs to get the stuff. I felt nervous I was alone with my crush. I watch as his hips sway back and forth. I saw that the pant he was wearing show every curve he had. We went to the back storage where everything they don't have in their house is.

Jack: Okay, can you grab that box?

Me: Yeah

I said grabbing the box on the medium shelf while Jack grabs the box on the lower shelf. Showing great amount of his clothed butt. I look up seeing there is a top shelf and now that shelf is a box and on that box was a…a…mistletoe. Both jack and I are under it. Jack got up with the box in his hand.

Me: Hey Jack, look up.

Jack look up, before laughing the third time tonight.

Jack: Well, is a mistletoe.

Me: Yup, and you know what that means.

Jack: Really Jerry we don't have to do it. I mean nobody is around. Nobody is going to know.

Me: What are you scared of a little kiss.

Jack: No

Me: Then prove it.

Now this was just to make sure he wasn't a coward. But at the same time I wanted it. I wanted to kiss Jack since he first came to Seaford. Jack grabs me by my waist and kisses me. The kiss was nice and sweet and I felt like I had firework inside of me that just exploded. He pulls away touching his lips. He felt what I felt.

Jack: Wow

Me: wow

I pinned Jack on the built in shelf. I caressed his cheeks before leaning in once again. I let go of Jack arm and put it around his waist while his hand went around my neck. I lick his bottom lip with my tongue begging for access. He granted access and let me explore his mouth.

Kristen: Jack where is the rest of the decorations!

I heard his cousin said that is when we broke away.

Jack: We should do this again. Don't you think?

Me: Yeah we should. I love you Jack.

Jack: Love you to Jerry.

Jack reach up and grab the last box before picking up the other and walking away with me behind him.


	2. Tutor

Tutor

Summary: Jerry needs help with science and the teacher told him he needs a tutor. What will happen when the tutor is his crush?

Jerry pov

The teacher told me I need a tutor. Great now I have to hear a nerd talk about a subject I don't really care. That's when I heard the name. I never liked science because I never got it.

Me- What….What was that again?

Mrs. More- I said Jack will be tutoring you he is one of my A student. I going to talk to him, but he'll agree. I can go now.

I thought over it. Jack was my best friend since he moved here. I also had a huge crush on Jack. He was hot. I was gay and tried to hide it by dating girls. I honestly didn't want Jack to know about my secret sexuality.

The end of the day

Jack agree to tutor me, I should be happy because my long time crush is tutoring me, but I was sure if I could keep my feelings in and ruined my friendship with him.

I walk to Jack's house. His mom opens the door and let me in. I went upstair to his room. I heard music coming from his door and when I open his door. Anyone would die just seeing him. He was swaying his hips to the music, but h had no shirt and was really hot. Jack turned around and biting his lip and shaking his hair with his hands. I turn off his radio.

Jack: How long have you been there?

Me: Not that long.

I couldn't help, but stare at chest that had sweat running down. His pink nipple…Uh Jerry control yourself. He turns on his fan and puts on a shirt.

Jack: well let's start

An Hour Later

Jack: Jerry pay attention

It was hard to pay attention when you had the sexiest guy alive right in front of you.

Jack: Jerry!

Me: I really want to you now.

Jack: Wait! What!  
I snap out of my trace to see Jack looking at really confused.

Me: What

Jack: You said you wanted to kiss me…unless you're thinking about a girl again.

Me: a…a….a…g…girl

Jack: Why did you stutter?

Great he is really specious.

Jack: Unless you like me.

Me: N…n…n…no…I…d….don't

Jack grab me a kiss me in my mouth. I kiss back only to have him pull away.

Jack: You sure about that.

Me: Fine, I like you, no I love you.

Jack smiled before smirking.

Me: What is with that smirk?

Jack: How about we do this every time you get a question right you get one kiss.

I really like this idea now.

For the next few minutes I got nothing right.

Jack look at me before kissing me softly in the lips.

Jack: Right.

Two Hours later

I finally got the entire questions right.

Jack: Good job.

Me: Thanks…Jack I was wondering if…

Jack: sure

Me: But you didn't know what…

Jack: You were asking me out weren't you?

I nodded making Jack chuckle before he kiss me again. Science is my new favorite subject.


	3. Vampire

Vampire

Summary: Vampire now roams the earth. Jerry meets a vampire, who is surprising helping the human. Only to find out that he is the prince of the night.

Jerry p.o.v.

It has been crazy, around here every since the vampire came. Yeah, we have vampire and they keep multiplying. It started a few years ago, when they first came out. We were shock to know vampire live among us. They saw us like a buffet and quickly devour our kind. We still have enough, but we are losing a lot of our race. Wow, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Jerry Martinez and I, as well as my friends Milton Krupnick, Eddie Jones, and Kim Crawford are vampire slayer. Our sensei Rudy Gillespie taught us everything to beat them. Right now we are in this group meeting trying to find the vampire before they attack. We are also were practicing to defeat vampires. But right now we were stuck, into it happen there was tracing of vampires around here. We were off in no time, getting there in ten to see about twenty vampires. Oh, great we just walk into an ambush. We're dead! We're dead! We're dead! We are soooooooooo dead. I can't believe were going to die this young. I mean we're only fifteen years old. I can't die this young, I just can't. We defeated five out of twenty; we were getting tired when this vampire came and killed the entire vampires. He look about our age, he had brown hair, brown eyes, and two moles on either cheek. He looks at us.

"You guys are okay?" He asked.

"My name is Jack, your name?"

"Yeah we're okay, Kim, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie. Why you help us, aren't you one of them?"

"Yeah, so that is my business and not yours." He said "You know what I think, you guys should get to safety before you guys die. Well, I am out. Peace!" He said before he was gone. We went back to the place and Rudy ask us a billion questions which we answer.

One week later

It has been a week since our little incident. I was stupidly walking home alone in the dark. When a vampire show up right in front me. I was in deep trouble; I didn't have my weapon to defend myself. I saw Jack come behind the guy and twist his neck killing him.

"You know, you really need a life" Jack said.

"Shut up" I snap back

He burst out laughing, before grabbing my arms and said "Come on." He led me to this house that looks creepy in the outside, but beautiful in the inside. He gave me a coke even though I didn't ask.

"Thanks"

"Welcome"

"Why do you help us?" I asked trying to get some answer.

"Well, my kind went too far, and they didn't listen to me and punishment is death." He said.

"You kill your own kind, because they didn't listen to you."

"Well, they should know to listen to their prince or else, and I'm scaring them so this doesn't happen again."

"Wait prince?"

"Yes, I'm the prince of the night. Got a problem?"

"No not at all."

But many thoughts ran through my head. We finally might make it out a life. The vampire prince is in our side. We talk a little more, before he took me home, before going hunting. I told the guys the next day and they were as shock as I was.

One month later

The war is finally over, thanks to Jack who became our friend. He wraps his arms around this girl who I assume is his girlfriend because they kiss. They made sure to keep the vampires in for now on. He visits us sometimes around her in there.

**I got very lazy when I wrote this. Sorry if the story Suck! **


End file.
